


FreckledPony Week 2016

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Marco, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M, Slytherin!Jean
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Flashfic ispirate al mondo di Hogwarts per la JeanMarco Week http://jeanmarcoweek2016.tumblr.com/





	1. Day 1, 10/17: fairytale/magic

Jean Kirschtein era sempre incuriosito dai libri che Marco Bodt gli portava dal mondo babbano. Erano strani. Quello che per lui era sempre stata la normalità, per il mondo babbano erano leggende, mitologie, fantasticherie. Per i babbani erano tutte storie che iniziavano con un “C’era una volta in un regno lontano lontano”, quando il regno così tanto lontano in realtà non lo era affatto. Era solo celato agli occhi di non voleva crederci.

Marco era babbano solo a metà. Aveva avuto la benedizione di crescere in contatto con entrambi i mondi e poterne così apprezzare tutte queste differenze. Era cresciuto in una casa in cui fiabe e realtà si mescolavano, in una casa totalmente diversa dalla sua che era dominata solo dalla magia.

“Questi fratelli Grimm non me la raccontano giusta.” Jean aveva alzato lo sguardo dal libro per poter guardare Marco che era seduto di fronte a lui. Al giovane Serpeverde piaceva studiare stando seduto al tavolo dei Tassorosso, e nessuno gli aveva mai detto nulla. “Com’è possibile che sappiano tutte queste cose?”

“Perché forse il mondo magico e quello babbano non sono mai stati davvero separati come noi crediamo.”

“Sì, mi hai fatto leggere quel libro di storia sull’Inquisizione e la caccia alle streghe.” Aveva sbuffato riprendendo a leggere una delle fiabe. C’erano troppi elementi che non dovevano esserci. Elementi che dovevano essere nascosti.

“La gente ha improvvisamente smesso di credere alla magia con l’Illuminismo.” Marco gli aveva sorriso, sporgendosi un po’ verso di lui. “Tutto ciò che era magico era irrazionale e non più accettabile. La magia è rimasta presente nelle società rurali, dove ancora oggi seguono la luna per lavorare la terra. O festeggiano le vecchie feste magiche, mascherandole con festività religiose. I nostri due mondi sono ancora collegati più di quanto pensiamo, solo che in molti preferiscono ignorare tutto ciò.”

“E’ romantico che tu sia figlio di una babbana e un mago.” Jean era arrossito un po’ mentre lo diceva, nascondendo il viso dietro il libro.

“E’ più romantico che tu sia un purosangue e io ho un mezzosangue, e stai andando contro la tua famiglia per me.” Marco aveva sorriso notando le orecchie di Jean diventare rosse.


	2. Day 2, 10/18: trick/treat

Marco stava canticchiando qualcosa di sconosciuto. Una melodia che non aveva mai sentito. Subito aveva pensato che potesse essere qualcosa del mondo babbano. Qualcosa che lui per forza non poteva conoscere.

Ne era tuttavia incuriosito. Il mondo babbano lo incuriosiva davvero troppo.

“Cosa stai cantando?” Si era seduto accanto al moro su una delle panchine del giardino.

“La canzone di un film d’animazione molto famoso tra i babbani.” Marco gli aveva sorriso, chiudendo un libro che stava leggendo. “Prima o poi te lo farò vedere. Potrebbe piacerti. Anzi, sicuramente ti piacerà.”

Jean aveva inclinato la testa osservandolo. Avevano studiato a Babbanologia cosa fossero i film d’animazione, ma non aveva avuto l’occasione di vederne molti. 

“Se mi autoinvito da te per le vacanze invernali, possiamo vederlo?”

Marco aveva solo ridacchiato alla sua domanda e Jean non riusciva a capirne il motivo. Continuava però a guardarlo, perché Marco che rideva era una delle visioni più belle del mondo.

“Ci sono due momenti perfetti per guardarlo. Halloween o Natale.” Marco si era alzato in piedi e Jean aveva solo continuato a guardarlo. “ _ This is Halloween, everybody make a scene/Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. _ ”

Marco aveva canticchiato di nuovo, e lui sapeva che avrebbe capito tutto solo una volta che l’altro gli avesse fatto vedere il film in questione.


End file.
